toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nurya Flecker
Nurya Flecker (ニュライア フレッカー Nyuraia Furekkaa) is one of the new Assistant Masters of Shokurin Temple after it was rebuilt from the Bishokukai's attack. She joined Shokurin Temple after she was arrested for her crimes she committed as a member of the Bishokukai. She chose reforment through Food Honour instead of life in prison. It eventually changed her life and she completely devoted herself to Food Honour. She has recently gained a new goal in life, to further train herself at Food Immersion Cape. Appearance Personality Back when she was part of the Bishokuya, Nurya had a very sadistic personality. When she was on a job, she would take her time to inflict the most amount of pain and fear before eventually finishing them off. After learning Food Honour though, her personality changed completely. Having gained a newfound respect for life, she'll only kill when it is absolutely necessary, such as for food. Nurya has an incredible sweet tooth, going so far as to only like sweet things. While she does enjoy just about anything sweet, her favourite things are candies. History Synopsis Full Course Equipment *'Kodachi': A 30 cm blade that Nurya has used since her time in the Bishokukai. She would use this weapon when she wanted to play around with her prey instead of killing them right away. Now, she instead uses it against opponents that she doesn't want to kill. When fighting with her kodachi, she uses her speed to get into her opponents defences and will attack with shallow cuts. Powers & Abilities Cnidarian Cells Nurya's Gourmet Cells took on a cnidarian nature when they were injected into her. This has given her abilities based on jellyfish and other such animals. These were particularly useful to her when she was an assassin. Techniques *'Death Touch': Nurya's strongest and her signature skill from when she was in the Bishokukai. Due to the nature of her cells, she has gained cnidocytes in the palms of her hands. These cells inject incredibly powerful venom into almost any animal that she touches with her hand. This venom is very potent and complex, being strong enough to kill most Human World level beasts or humans with one touch. As she gets stronger though, her venom increases in strength. *'Retrogression': A technique that she learned after mastering Food Immersion, Nurya can use this skill to reverse the age of her body to a younger form. She was only capable of using this technique after learning Food Immersion because of the enormous amount of calories needed to use it. Nurya used this after learning Food Immersion despite her not being that old at the time; this was so she could be reborn from the sins of her past. This technique allows her to revert her body back to sexual immaturity from a sexually mature state. So long as she has enough calories stored inside her at the time, she can continuously use this technique, making her biologically immortal. This is considered the signature technique of her reborn self. *'Moon Shadow': Physical Capabilities *'Physical Strength': *'Speed': *'Precision': Food Honour Having trained at Shokurin Temple as a way of reforment, Nurya is a capable user of Food Honour, as evidenced by her having completed the program. However, unlike most criminals who have been reformed with Food Honour, Nurya remained at Shokurin Temple to continue her training, eventually gaining the temples secret technique, Food Immersion, as well as becoming an Assistant Master. This is because she has felt as if she has become a completely new person after learning it, which has caused her to become a skilled and true master of Food Honour, being an assistant master in position only. Her mastery of Food Honour allows her to move without any wasted movements, and they are so delicate that living creatures don't feel her attacks until they have had it pointed out to them that they were. This can even extend to animals that should be dead from their injuries staying alive for extended periods of time because they haven't realized that they were injured. Her Food Honour is at such a level that she is second in the temple only to Masters Chin Chinchin and Chiyo. Her Food Immersion allows her to store incredible amounts of nutrients inside her body, as well as acquire seemingly endless amounts of nutrients from her food. This makes Nurya's body to be much heavier than it appears to be, but she won't tell anyone what she actually weighs. Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇, Ikaku) is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by demonstrating their strength. Many animals utilize this by either showing feats of strength or showing ones hostility towards the other, such as with growling or hissing. The highest level of intimidation is something that only a select few Gourmet Cell bearers can do, which is to release their Appetite Devil, a semi physical manifestation of their cells and appetite. The reason only a few people can do this even among those who have Gourmet Cells is because very few people actually have Appetite Devils. Nurya is one of the majority who doesn't have an Appetite Devil, but her intimidation is still very frightening despite that. When she uses her intimidation, her hair usually covers her face, leaving it in shadows and has her head tilted down ever so slightly. Plastered on her face is a wide and thin grin that can creep out most anyone. People who have witnessed it have also described a dark aura that surrounds her when she does it. Behind The Scenes *Her appearance is of Akatsuki from Log Horizon. *Her last name comes from the man that discovered the deadliest jelly in the world, the sea wasp, Dr. Hugo Flecker. **Her alias is based off the same jelly's scientific name, Chironex fleckeri. Chironex being derived from 'cheiro', which is Greek for 'hand', and 'nex', which is Latin for 'murderer'. *Her technique, Retrogression, is based on the immortal jellyfish, T. dohrnii Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Food Honor User Category:Shokurin Temple